


Too Many Walls

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: “If you want two people to fall in love, build a wall between them.” Corrin and Jakob grew up peering at each other through the stones. [Jokamu] [Fluff]
Relationships: Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Too Many Walls

Corrin couldn’t stop fidgeting.

It was ironic, all things considered. All her life, the princess had grown up comfortably sitting still and awaiting idly behind stone walls for her life to begin. She’d waited for her family to visit, for battles to end, and for forces beyond her control to yield pursuits and grant the same taste of freedom others readily enjoyed.

Now, as her best friend and loyal butler dressed her to command a battlefield and lead an army, she suddenly couldn’t sit still. The urge to run prodded her bare ankles like needles.

Then, a voice came from behind.

“Too tight?” her companion finally asked. He shifted his back out of its stiff angle. He’d been in the process of tightening her gauntlets when he’d noticed the distant look in her sanguine eyes.

Although his actual question has been of the man’s usual brevity, she could tell by his slightly pinched expression what his real question was.

“Oh, um, no,” she fumbled. The graceless reply made her wince, but Jakob didn’t react at all. She cleared her throat and continued, “They feel fine. Thank you for your help. It’s always such a hassle to try and fasten those tiny buckles yourself. I can’t seem to contort my wrist enough.”

A smile broke his tense expression. “Yes. Well, the application of armor isn’t something that should be rushed or haphazardly done. If it aids in keeping you safe, that’s what’s most important. I’m happy to assist.”

The princess agreed. She was just happy that the small talk seemed to have dissipated the fog of tension that had briefly hung over them. “I can always count on you, Jakob. I hope you know how much that means to me.”

The butler chuckled and dutifully resumed his task of synching the gloves around her hands. “You mustn’t sound so thankful, Lady Corrin. It is only due to your bravery and generosity that I am still here beside you.”

She cocked her head like a dog who’d spotted foul.

“You could have cast me away at the start of this war, and yet, you chose to take me on and keep me close,” Jakob said, his voice dropping to a whisper as the last word left his lips. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for that.”

At this, she shook her head so vigorously that the plates of armor clinked.

“You never need to thank me for anything Jakob,” she replied.

“I couldn’t disagree more,” he rebutted smoothly.

She met his statement fully. “Well, I can. And I’m disagreeing with _you_.”

The butler stepped back and gave her a playfully stern look. “Well, if that’s the case, I fear we’re in quite a quandary. It seems we’re stuck in an endless loop.”

Corrin rolled her lower bit between her teeth and bit.

He only laughed before diving back right into his work. “It’s my duty to watch over you, after all. You’re so strong, Lady Corrin, but I can’t help but fret that I’m not doing enough for you.”

The plates of her armor shimmered like coins on the eyes of the dead. All luster; no shine.

“Thank you for the compliment,” Corrin said, but the words were hollow.

Like always, her loving sentiments seemed to hit a wall and bounce right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, starting another multi-chapter project? It's more likely than you think. :)


End file.
